Un cadeau pour Derek
by Simple Harmonie
Summary: Stiles a des lubies bizarres. Tout le monde le sait. Mais quand il se met en tête d'offrir un cadeau à Derek, là c'est carrément du suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Hey me revoilà avec un tout petit OS Sterek. Mon tout premier et pour être honnête j'en suis pas vraiment fière.

L'idée m'est venu un soir quand j'avais ma peluche Bourriquet dans les bras.

Ne me frappez pas si ça vous arrache les yeux, soyez gentil avec la petite fille que je suis s'il vous plait.

Fin bref. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff David ainsi que l'univers et tout et tout, seules les fautes sont à moi ( et l'histoire pourrie)

* * *

**Un cadeau pour Derek.**

Stiles rigolait déjà intérieurement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. D'un côté il n'était pas tout à fait très rassuré. Il risquait quand même de se faire frapper. Ouai il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'il y ait de ça aussi. Il détourna quelques instants les yeux de la route pour regarder le paquet posé sur le siège passager de sa Jeep. Il sourit (extérieurement cette fois), oh oui, ça promettait d'être drôle.

##

Son paquet dans les bras, Stiles toqua à la porte de loft de son Hale préféré et, accessoirement, sa victime du jour.

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux Stiles ?_ Grogna Derek en ouvrant la porte.

_-Bonjour, Derek. Oui je vais bien et toi ? Je trouve temps charmant aussi aujourd'hui... La politesse tu connais ?!_ S'indigna l'hyperactif en entrant sans avoir reçu aucune permission.

Le loup garou soupira et referma la porte. Il suivit ensuite l'adolescent qui alla s'assoir dans le canapé, pas gêné le moins du monde. Le lycan remarqua alors le paquet que tenait le lycéen. Il alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil face à lui et arquant un sourcil en désignant le paquet du menton demanda.

_-C'est quoi ça ?_

Stiles s'agita nerveusement sur le canapé. Là, face au lycanthrope il ne trouvait plus que c'était une si bonne idée. Hale leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'agitation de l'humain. Stiles continua à se tortiller pendant quelques longues minutes puis, se calma et pris une grande inspiration. Il se mordit la lèvre, geste qui, à l'avis de Derek, lui donnait un air tout à fait désirable (mais ça c'est un secret, jamais Derek ne le dirait à voix haute), et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_-Hum, tiens, c'est pour toi..._ lança Stiles en grimaçant et en tendant le paquet à Hale.

Le lycan saisit le paquet et le regarda avec suspicion en haussant un sourcil. Qu'avait put encore inventer Stiles ?

_-Tu peux l'ouvrir hein, ça va t'exploser à la tête. _Déclara Stiles doucement.

L'ancien Alpha déballa précautionneusement le «cadeau» de Stiles. (ouai on pouvait appeler cela comme ça) En découvrant ce que contenait le-dit cadeau, Derek fronça les sourcils, d'un air intrigué et légèrement incrédule. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. « Putain c'était une mauvaise idée je le savais. En même temps ça valait le coups de voir ça tête!»

_-Stiles tu m'explique ?_ Gronda le loup.

-_Expliquer quoi ? Tu sais quand les gens te font un cadeau la moindre des politesses c'est de dire merci._

_-M'expliquer pourquoi tu m'offres ça !_

_-Ben comme t'es toujours tout seul et tout, je me suis dis qu'avec ça tu te sentirais moins seul... et pour tes cauchemars et tout..._

Derek le regardait avec incrédulité. La bouche ouverte en un «o» surpris.

_-Oh et puis laisse tomber. C'était une mauvaise idée. Oublis tout ça et salut..._

L'hyperactif se leva et partit. Resté seul, Derek laissa un sourire un peu idiot monter sur ses lèvres (on a bien le droit de lâcher le contrôle des fois non?). Il se leva sortit le cadeau de son emballage pour mieux le regarder. C'était plutôt mignon en fait. Il y avait aussi un ruban et accrochée dessus une médaille pour chien où était gravé ''Sourwolf''. Un éclat de rire retentit dans le loft et Derek saisit son portable.

**«Merci pour la peluche loup. Mais j'ai un doute... Le collier est pour la peluche ou pour moi ?»**

**«Devine.» r**épondit l'adolescent.

**« Tu sais quand on est poli on répond de rien à un merci.»**

**« Détourne pas la conversation, avoue que tu préfères pas savoir la vérité.»**

**«T'as raison, je préfère pas savoir.»**

* * *

Me tapez pas s'il vous plait X) ! Enfin, si malgré tout ça vous à plut, faite le moi savoir, il y a une petite suite possible (plusieurs drabble je pense).

Bisous

Ju'.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite ! Ça un pâté sans dialogue ? Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parlez ! Mais c'était important. Dans la suite il y aura du dialogue et ça sera plus drôle promis ;) Je sais pas qu'elle longueur fera cette histoire. Je verrais jusqu'où mon imagination me mène.

Merci pour les reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et son univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Tout va à notre cher Jeff David ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Derek étais couché dans son lit. Il était déjà tard mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Stiles avait raison, il se sentait seul et par dessus tout il avait peur de s'endormir et de devoir affronter ses terreurs nocturnes. On aurait dit un gamin de trois ans. Pitoyable. Vraiment. Il faut dire qu'il avait aussi de quoi redouter ses cauchemars. Ils étaient fait de ses remords et de ses peurs les plus profondes. L'incendie. Perdre les gens à qui il tenait.

Chaque nuit il voyait Talia, sa mère lui reprocher de l'avoir tué. Et chaque nuit il voyait un de ses amis mourir sous ses yeux. On l'appelait à l'aide. On criait. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, comme tétaniser. Il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard. Alors il subissait. Jusqu'à son réveil. Alors il se dépêtrait de ses draps autours de lui et trempé de sueur allait prendre un douche. Tentant désespérément d'oublier ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Alors chaque soir l'angoisse montait quand Derek allait se coucher.

Il mettait des heures à s'endormir, s'il s'endormait. Il enchainait souvent plusieurs nuits blanches. Mais la fatigue finissait toujours par le rattraper.

Cette nuit le loup était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, et même un lycanthrope avait besoin de sommeil. Le jeune homme continuait pourtant de lutter, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter ses terreurs nocturnes. Cette saleté d'hyperactif avait raison, il était seul, ça le rongeait et il avait peur.

Il posa alors ses yeux sur la peluche que l'adolescent lui avait apporté hier.

Le métamorphe la contempla pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider. Personne ne le saurait après tout. Surtout pas Stiles.

Derek le leva donc et prit le loup en peluche qu'il avait posé sur une chaise. Il alla se recoucher et s'enroula dans ses draps, la peluche serrée tout contre lui. Comme une présence protectrice, elle le rassurait. Un vrai gamin décidément. De plus elle sentait Stiles. C'était agréable. Une douce fragrance de miel mélangé à l'odeur apaisante du chocolat chaud. Le loup inspira longuement le parfum du brun, puis en soupirant d'aise, ferma doucement les yeux.

* * *

Stiles était assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Son cerveau tournait vite, trop vite. Celui lui donnait mal à la tête. En rentrant de sa visite chez Derek la veille, il était énervé, un peu contre l'ancien Alpha mais surtout contre lui. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Mais il avait reçu un texto de Hale. Après avoir hésité quelques instant, l'hyperactif avait finalement saisit son portable. Un simple SMS n'allait pas le tuer non? Au contraire cet SMS l'avait plutôt rassuré et fait sourire.

Stiles aurait donc dû, en toute logique, être au moins un peu satisfait. Seulement voilà. Il doutait d'avoir offert la peluche au loup uniquement pour s'amuser. Il se demandait si, au fond, les raisons qu'il avait énoncées au lycan pour se justifier n'étaient pas, en vérité, les réelles causes de sa venue.

Cela perturbait l'adolescent car si telles étaient ses vraies raisons, il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien put les motivées. C'est vrai quoi pourquoi lui, Stiles -je n'arrive pas à me taire- Stilinsky irait offrir une peluche pour aider Derek -Vas-y que je te grogne dessus- Hale ? Cet homme maussade et grognon qui adorait le frapper et le plaquer sur toutes sortes de surfaces dures pour le menacer ? Bon il est vrai que de temps en temps, ils leur étaient arrivé de faire équipe. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis, ni même proches. Depuis quand Stiles faisait dans la charité? Et puis, le cas échéant où ils auraient étés amis, pourquoi Stiles aurait voulut l'aider avec une peluche ? C'est pas vraiment le style de la maison pas vrai ?

Ce problème semblait absolument insoluble du point de vue du lycéen. Il y avait bien une solution qui répondrait à toutes ces interrogations, mais Stiles refusait de l'accepter. Pourtant il devrait bien finir un jour par se faire une raison.

Stiles -je suis pseudamment fou de Lydia- Stilinsky aimait Derek -je suis un handicapé social- Hale plus que de raison.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit chapitre?

Dîtes moi tous, même si c'est des critiques! Tout est bon pour s'améliorer !

Et merci aussi pour les mis en favori et les follow !

A bientôt j'espère !


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voilà enfin la suite et fin de cette histoire… après presque un an. Oui, je sais, pardon énormément !

J'espère que cela vous plaira au moins ! C'est plutôt fluffy je trouve, mais faut de l'amour dans ce monde de brutes non ? :p

( Désolé pour tout les changement de point de vue mais j'en avais besoin, chaque trait symbolise le passage de Stiles à Derek ou vice versa.)

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il regarda son réveil et maugréa quand il vit qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. On était dimanche et il avait espéré pouvoir faire une grasse matinée. Cependant son hyperactivité l'en empêcha. Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Derek ce qui l'énerva grandement. Il fallait qu'il se le sorte de la tête pour de bon. L'adolescent sortit de sa chambre doucement et alla coller l'oreille à la porte de la chambre de son père. Il n'y entendit aucun bruit et en déduisit que son père était déjà partit pour le travail. Il s'habilla, se lava les dents puis descendit, prit sa veste, ses clés – non sans les faire tomber- et sortit de sa maison. Une ballade allait lui faire du bien. Du moins c'était ce que l'hyperactif espérait.

L'air frai du matin lui piquait le visage mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il marchait vite essayant d'oublier tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête. Le jeune homme brancha ses écouteurs à son portable et choisit une chanson sans trop y faire attention.

_**« I don't quite know**_  
_**How to say**_  
_**How I feel**_

_**If I lay here**_  
_**If I just lay here**_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?** »_ *

Évidemment, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur cette chanson. Cette chanson qui lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à Derek depuis quelques temps déjà. Quelques temps… Quelques mois plutôt.

L'adolescent soupira. Il était parti pour oublier Derek mais c'était pire. Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou et bifurqua. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Oui il devait aller lui dire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors Stiles pressa le pas, courant presque en direction du loft du cadet des Hales.

Stiles franchit sans bruit le seuil du loft. Tout était calme dans la maison du loup. Celui-ci devait encore dormir pensa l'adolescent, alors ce dernier décida d'entrer dans la chambre du loup. Celui-ci dormait en effet, doucement, sereinement. C'était tellement rare. Lui qui était si souvent tendu, coléreux, torturé, triste… cela semblait si précieux. L'adolescent se senti un peu étranger pourtant il avait aussi la sensation d'être à sa place, enfin. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il le vit. La peluche à demi cachée par les bras puissant qui l'étreignaient. Un sourire irrépressible vint sur les lèvres du garçon et son estomac se contracta. Il avait bien fait de venir.

L'hyperactif laissa le loup à son paisible sommeil et décida de lui faire –encore- une autre surprise. Il se mit à fouiller un peu partout et commença à cuisiner un magnifique petit déjeuner. L'adolescent avait toujours aimé cuisiner et cela lui permettait de ne pas trop penser à la raison de sa venue.

* * *

Derek papillonna des yeux, son corps prit peu à peu conscience des objets autour de lui, les draps et la peluche, émergeant d'un de ses plus reposants sommeils depuis des années. Il sourit bêtement et après avoir posée la peluche à côté de lui, le lycanthrope balança ses jambes par-dessus son lit. C'est alors que la douce odeur de pancakes mélangée à celle plus amère du café frai lui parvint au nez. Il entendit des pas bien connus.

* * *

Stiles avait tout préparé, le café attendait d'être servi dans la cafetière, les pancakes toutes chaudes ne demandaient plus qu'à être mangées. Il était assis depuis quelques minutes. Ruminant son inquiétude, son appréhension. Qu'allait penser Derek de tout ça ? Allait-il lui rire au nez ? Lui demander de partir gentiment, comme on éconduirait un enfant ? Ou bien lui grognerait-t-il dessus en le chassant à coups de pieds ?

Il entendit le bruit d'une latte qui grince et su que le loup était levé.

Alors, il paniqua, repris ses affaires et sortit à toute vitesse avant que Derek puisse le voir.

* * *

Le Hale n'eut en effet pas le temps de voir le jeune Stilinski mais avait su reconnaître son odeur. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce principale un rapide coup d'œil lui permit d'apercevoir un copieux petit déjeuner, qui lui rappela ceux de son enfance, et la porte d'entrée qui se fermait. Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il fit alors, mais son instinct le poussa à rattraper l'adolescent.

Ce fut vite fait – pouvoirs de lycanthrope obligent- et il put attraper le bras de l'adolescent.

**-Stiles attend.**

**-Attendre quoi Derek ?** rétorqua l'adolescent les yeux un peu embués.

-**Je… Tu as bien fait tout ça pour une raison non ? Le petit déjeuné, la peluche…**

L'adolescent se plaça en face de lui et plongea ses orbes caramel dans ceux vert eau du loup.

-**Ce n'est pas évident peut être ? Toi qui crois toujours tout savoir. T'es pas doué en relations humaines hein ? Parce que ça fait des mois que je ressens ça. Je viens d'en prendre conscience mais ça fait des mois. Des mois…**

**-De quoi tu me parles Stiles ?** demanda Derek désemparé, le cœur partagé entre espoir, doute et appréhension.

-**… Des mois… Des mois que je crève d'amour pour toi Derek. Des mois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et des mois que j'essaie de te le faire comprendre. Mais tu t'es toujours borné à me voir comme l'adolescent stupide, borné et faible. Alors voilà, voilà de quoi je te parle Derek. Alors s'il te plait fait moi au moins le plaisir de ne pas me rabaisser et s'il te plait lâche moi.**

Stiles retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces, mais c'était fait. Il ferma fort les yeux pour stopper le flot salé et commença à se retourner quand un corps se colla contre le sien et qu'une main saisie sa nuque tandis que l'autre enserra son poignet.

**-Ne pars pas je t'en pris,** murmura Derek.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** paniqua Stiles en essayant de se dégager.

**-Viens par là.**

Les lèvres légèrement rugueuses du lycanthrope se posèrent sur les siennes, sa barbe piquant ses joues.

* * *

Le baiser fut d'abord hésitant, maladroit et l'hyperactif ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Mais il se reprit rapidement et le baiser devint plus langoureux, plus vivant. Derek essaya de faire passer tous ses sentiments par ce geste. Sa main, qui était posée sur la nuque de Stiles, s'enfouit dans les cheveux en bataille de l'adolescent, caressa la joue rougie de son pouce. Le loup garou ne réfléchissait plus, ce qui lui aurait semblé incongrue la semaine dernière lui paraissait maintenant être l'évidence même. Stiles… il avait toujours pensé qu'il se construirait une famille avec une femme. Mais l'adolescent avait tout chamboulé ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines, ses derniers mois. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, ou même comment cela était arrivé mais il était amoureux.

Stiles mit doucement fin à leur baiser en s'éloignant.

**-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?** murmura-t-il.

**-Parce que je t'aime.**

La facilité avec laquelle le loup prononça ces mots l'étonna. L'amour donnait des ailes disait-on. L'adolescent n'eut pas vraiment de réaction au départ. Puis il sourit béatement et une larme roula sur sa joue. Mais Derek savait que cette perle salée été une larme de joie, de soulagement. L'hyperactif l'embrassa de nouveau dans un baiser plus espiègle, joueur. Derek poussa un grognement de frustration quand l'adolescent s'éloigna de lui pour parler.

**-Alors comme ça le loulou grogne ? Il ne veut plus lâcher son nouveau jouet ?** Chuchota Stiles avec un rictus à la fois tendre et moqueur.

Le lycanthrope, joueur également, se mit à lui mordiller la nuque puis, se stoppant soudainement et attrapant le poignet de son compagnon, l'entraina vers le loft.

**-Allez allons manger tes pancakes, j'ai une faim pas possible…**

**-Une faim de loup ?** Rit Stiles en se laissant entrainer.

**-Oui, fais attention à toi, le grand méchant loup pourrait te manger aussi…** dit-il taquin.

Il attrapa le lycéen par la taille et inspira son odeur effleurant délicatement sa clavicule de son nez provoquant un frisson chez sa victime.

Oui vraiment, l'amour lui donnait des ailes.

* * *

*_Je ne sais pas vraiment_  
_Quoi dire_  
_Comment je me sens_

_Si je m'allongeais ici_  
_Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici_  
_T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ? – Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol_

Voilà ! C'est fini et j'espère que ça vous à plut. Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivit !

A bientôt peut être !

Bisous !


End file.
